Lollipops and Candy Canes
by I-Bethany
Summary: A collection of Destiel-centric drabbles. Extraordinarily fluffy. Slash, rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1: Frostfall and Moonlight

The snow fell lightly, twinkling through the black trees as they hit rays of moonlight. It was December, and with it came the first true snow of the year. Castiel gazed up, blue eyes enamored of it all. Dean Winchester, the angel's constant companion, followed, green eyes shining ethereal in the twilight.

"Pretty, huh?" Dean remarked, leaning up against a streetlamp and following Cas' eyes to the moon.

"It is extraordinarily aesthetically pleasing, Dean." Cas remarked breathlessly. "More than that-it is beautiful." Dean laughed, but then tilted his head as he saw a shiver rack Castiel's frame.

"Cas?" he asked, hurrying forward to him. Cas looked helplessly over at him, not knowing at all what he was experiencing, and Dean could almost roar with laughter at his confusion if his angel wasn't cold. Wordlessly, he shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around the angel's shoulders. "C'mon, Cas. You can look at the moon from _inside_ the house." he said, wrapping an arm around his waist and threading his spare hand through Cas' cold fingers. Cas smiled and squeezed the hand offered, leaning his head on the other man's shoulder.

The two walked in silence back home, the snow following them like a silvery shroud.


	2. Chapter 2: Smoke Alarm

**Author's Note: Hi! I hope you're enjoying the drabbles so far! In hindsight, I probably should have put this at the front of yesterday's chapter, but I guess it must have escaped me. Sorry these are so short, but they're just snippets of Dean and Cas' everyday/hunting life. If you want more in-depth stories, I'll probably be posting more longer length fics later on when I have more time. But for now, though, hope you enjoy this one, and feel free to leave a comment or review if you liked it!**

**/**

Dean looked up from tinkering with the Impala at the stench of smoke.

He coughed, and tried to go back to his work, but he soon became alarmed at all of his mental radar at once flaring up with one thought.

_Cas_.

He ran, trying to find the source of the smoke.

"Cas?" he called out. "_Cas_!" Dean sighed in relief as he saw the angel come around the side of the house, waving away the smoke with a dishtowel. "Are you OK? What's goin' on?" he asked, in retrospect not as gently as he should have.

Cas looked up, his blue eyes red-rimmed from all the smoke, shimmering and watery.

"My apologies, Dean," he said, interrupting himself with a cough. "I tried to make burgers with the new barbeque grill, but I seem to have burned them."

Dean laughed and pulled Cas in for a hug.

"Aw babe, I'm sure they taste great." he said with a smile. "Now c'mon, I'll help you, and let's get this all fixed before Sammy flips." Cas smiled and lead him to the grill, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Meteor Shower

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks so much to all of you who have favorited and followed this collection! I'll do my best to keep this story updated regularly. I love you all!**

**In an actual author's note, this takes place prior to Season 8, because Cas would have PTSD about what happened in the finale. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

**/**

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I fail to see the point of lying on the ground until dawn."

"I don't either Cas, but Sam thought it'd be fun."

"I do not understand why."

"There's a meteor shower tonight, supposed to be great. I don't really see the point of fallin' rocks, but-"

A little beam of light shot down from the sky all of a sudden. Cas sat up, eyes full of wonder.

"Dean. What was that?" he murmured.

Another shot by.

Dean grinned at the angel's big doe eyes.  
"Meteors, Cas. Guess it's starting." he said, as he reached over for Cas' hand. Castiel took it absent-mindedly, staring at the little blips of light shooting across the sky.

They sat like that for quite a while.

The next morning, Sam saw no sign of Dean, or Cas, so he decided to stick his head out the door.

He couldn't resist a small smile at seeing the two of them lying in the wet grass, all hugs and hand-holding, sound asleep, necks craned towards the heavens.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Place

**Author's Note: Here's today's drabble. Alternative titles could be "Up A Tree", "I Can Make You Happy", or "Happy Places and Rotten Apples". Hope you all enjoy it!**

**/**

"Yo Sam, you seen Cas?" Dean asked. He had spent an hour and a half looking for the damn heavenly body, but to no avail.

Man, he was a pain in the ass.

All Sam had to say was a really annoying giggle from behind his laptop screen.

"Dean," he said between snickers, "you never should've taught him to climb trees." He pointed out the window and couldn't resist laughing again.

Dean gave him a good, hard smack on the shoulder and crossed to the window, looking out.

All that could be seen in the unassuming oak tree was a pair of black-dress-pant-clad legs, bent not unlike a frog, with black dress shoes ending a short line of socked ankles adorned with happy, smiling cartoon bees. Dean had to manage a small, fond smile as he shook his head.

"The hell is he doin' up there?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Sam said, still giggling. Apparently the always-formal angel stuck up a tree was the funniest thing in the world. "Ask him yourself!"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out the door. The breeze whipped at his leather jacket and the grass sprung unter his step as he walked to the tree.

"Cas, I've been callin' you for ages. What are you _doin'_ up there?"

A rustle of branches and leaves, and soon, a head popped out.

"My apologies, Dean. It is my 'happy place', I believe it is called?" the angel said, using his fingers for the quotation marks.

Dean huffed a laugh and ruffled the angel's hair by way of standing on tip-toe.

"Damn, you're cute," he said, shaking his head.

Cas gave a small smile.

"I can only think of one thing that would make my happy place happier, Dean." he said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

All of a sudden, and with a very unmanly sound, the hunter was lifted off his feet and found himself up a tree next to Cas, who was smiling shyly, yet impishly.

"If you were here with me." he said. Dean smiled back.

"You make me pretty happy too. The hell are we gonna do up here, though?" he admitted. From behind his back, Castiel drew out a bucket of mushy apples.

"Throwing these fruits at Sam was an idea I came across." he said.

Dean roared with laughter.

"Sounds good to me," he said, and gave the angel a peck on the cheek, and together, the two waited for Sam to come out.


	5. Chapter 5: Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note: I took a slightly more creative license with this one. I couldn't think of anything to write today, so I decided to go with a slightly more character-study thing, with Destiel from Sam's point of view with a bit more free-form and poetic style. An alternate title could also be "Assbutts in Love" or "A Study in Sam". Despite the weird format and "plot" structure, hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave a review if you liked it!**

**/ **

Dean.

Cas.

Cas.

Dean.

The two of them drove Sam crazy.

And not in the annoying big-brother or _really_ annoying parent aspects either.

Not the whole, "Here comes the airplane, Sammy" routine when he was feeling crappy or just too exhausted both mentally and physically to do anything except sleep, or "Do your research Sam" when they were on a hunt, along with "Stay back, Sammy, I don't want you hurt" or, "Holy shit, are you OK?!" when all he had gotten was a paper cut.

Though, he had to admit that was pretty infuriating too.

It wasn't the usurpation of the cherished shotgun seat (which Sam had taken 13 whole years trying to get at, and even still Dean would always sit in it right when he was about to open the door) or the burger wrappers littering the hotel room or the constant belittling of his 'rabbit food'.

(just because he didn't want to completely total his body doesn't mean he was even more of a freak).

No.

Not in the slightest.

What made his blood boil, what pissed and ticked him off all at the same time was one simple fact.

one.

_simple_.

**FACT.**

They were in love.

And they didn't admit it.

Wouldn't.

Couldn't.

(whatever their bs excuse was).

It was completely idiotic (idjitic, he corrected with a small smile). Even a little kid could pick it up.

But the fact that an _angel of the freaking Lord_ and _his older brother_ couldn't admit that they "like liked" each other was ridiculous.

And he knew they knew it.

He _knew_ it.

The way they looked at each other for _minutes_ on end, gazing into blue and green with some weird psychic connection that Sam couldn't even fathom (and they didn't fathom when he left the room after 3 minutes, only to come back like 10 minutes later and see them staring into their eyes still, until he cleared his throat and said something about the hunt, so why should he bother with it?).

The way they always seemed to be on each other's mind, comfortable in each other's own presence (okay, a little _too_ comfortable. Cas really did have personal space issues), Cas even adopting some of Dean's mannerisms in order to fit in better.

The way whenever the other was hurt they would _flip shit_, killing the crap out of whatever did it before unleashing an emotional scene straight out of a chick flick and worrying for almost _weeks_ on Dean's part, and making absolutely certain that nothing like that happened again.

He could go on, and on, and on, and on.

And what was most infuriating?

They were doing it _again._

The eye thing.

Sighing resignedly, he picked up his laptop and went straight to his room.

(stupid assbutts in love).


	6. Chapter 6: Deepest Secret Nobody Knows

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for the many follows and favs. And thank you so much, ElkeCQuinn, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. :) I'm working on a Thanksgiving fic, which is why this is a bit delayed. The inspiration came from me being a lonely idjit and reading now one of my favorite love poems, "i carry your heart with me" by e.e cummings, which is where the title comes from-the full title ought to be "The Deepest Secret Nobody Knows". It's a great poem, highly recommend it. Anyway, I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy the drabble!**

**/**

"Cas..." Dean began slowly, not knowing how exactly to phrase it. "...what's that you got there?" he said gently.

Castiel was buried under mounds and mounds of crumpled paper, covered in scribbles, crossed-out words and phrases. His head lay down on the desk, and his hands, ink-stained and calloused, were knotted in his short, dark hair.

"I can't do it." he lamented, shaking his head and causing more shreds of paper flying up.

"Can't do what?" came the hunter, moving over slowly and crouching so that his head was level with the desk and his arms were resting on it, while he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I have studied Shakespeare, Poe, Austen, Cummings, all the great love poets of the ages. But I still can't find a way to express my feelings..."

Dean's eyebrows rose and his heart sunk. Cas... in _love_? He only hoped whoever she was, she was drop-dead gorgeous and damn good to him.  
The hunter had been compiling his feelings, and, via many badgerings and teasings from Sam, he decided he was in love with the damn guy. Instead of showing his true feelings, he grinned, and inched conspiratorially closer.

"She a busty Asian babe?" he joked weakly.

"No, _he_ is not." Cas said, turning his head to face the classic rocker.

"Busty Asian _dude_ then?" he replied.

Cas' eyes burrowed into Dean's own.

"No. He is the most intelligent, witty, brave and beautiful soul I've ever met." he said honestly.

"Can't play matchmaker if you don't tell me who it is." Dean said with a wink.

And, all in one slow, sweet moment, the angel's head lifted and drew closer to Dean's, and then his warm hand was on the hunter's cheek and their lips met.

The kiss was sweet, and gentle, but also strong and firm, forever sealing the ties that bound them.

"If you haven't noticed, Dean, it's you I am enamored with." Cas said as he pulled away.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean said with a smile that lit up the room, and slid his fingers through the angel's own.


End file.
